Chuckie's Angel
by restive nature
Summary: The archangel on his shoulder turned out not to be so much an angel, as a temperamental teen.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chuckie's Angel

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer or to Supernatural. They belong respectively to Whedon & Mutant Enemy and to Kripke & The CW. No infringement is intended. This fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Type: Humor

Pairing: Chuck/ Dawn as friends (with Sam, Dean and Cas thrown in for seasoning.)

Summary: The archangel on his shoulder turned out not to be so much an angel, as a temperamental teen.

Spoilers/ Time line: This is Season 6 for BtVS, Episode "After Life" and Season 4, Episode "The Monster At The End Of This Book".

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: I know "After Life" happened early in the airing dates, while "...Monster..." was later, but it will be explained.

Chuckie's Angel

Part One

It was the strangest sensation, to have this other being inside of you, shunting you off to the side, seeing, but unable to do anything. Dawn could feel, with her eyes, her own eyes that the monks spell had created using the blood of the Slayer, Buffy Summers. It was the strangest sensation to be so aware of her own eyes, now trained on books on the shelf before her. She could feel the thing's curiosity, no, more like a driving desire, a yearning powerful need to find the solution. To get it's desire, to be there, fully in the world, to wreak damage, more so than it had done possessing others as it now possessed her.

She had tried, so hard since it had first taken her by surprise, this slimy oily feeling coating her throat and mind and silencing her before she could speak out. It happened so fast, was the only defense of herself that came to mind. How could she know that it would possess her in its quest for destruction? None of the others had known. She tried to move, to speak, but it was like she was trapped in her own mind, not even her body. She had no control over her movement, or breath, eyes. Any of it! The thing that was inside her controlled it all, and was letting her know it. All she had was her thoughts and her fears.

Well, and her hearing, because the bell rang as the door to the Magic Box opened and shut and then Anya was speaking.

"I found one of those twenty-four hour places for coffee," she announced, her voice coming closer. "Remember that bookstore? Well they became one of those book and coffee places and now they're just coffee." The blond ex-demon, Dawn could almost smell but taste in that strange combination at the back of her throat, the lingering hints still on the woman, for all that she claimed to be a pure human now. Anya paused now, to set the coffee down, Dawn was sure. "It's like evolution," Anya chirped, determinedly perky in the face of troubles. "Only without the getting better part. Uh, coffee, coffee, coffee."

Dawn could feel the demon within stirring, feel it's impatience growing. The entertainment of taunting and seeing these pathetic forms of life scrambling to keep up was mildly comforting, but the thing was rapacious for more. Deeper, darker, terrifying and horror inducing. And Dawn, had she been in control, would have been looking for a little validation on remembering her vocabulary word and using it correctly in a sentence. But no, she was still trapped. Unable to move an inch unless the demon thing in her allowed it.

"Um, hot chocolate for Dawn," the blond employee of the store they were set up in went on.

_Does she never cease?!_

_Um, no._ Dawn answered automatically.

"You're too young for coffee," Anya announced, like she was doing a Dawn a favor. That thought passed through her mind and was startled that even the demon thingy was in agreement that Anya's attitude was annoying beyond even the demon's limited, at the moment, comprehension. She spun to her left suddenly and could finally see the tired countenances of the rest of the Scooby gang. And yay her, on another vocab word mastered.

"Idiots!" her voice rang out, low and growly. Okay, so she might agree with that assessment a not small portion of the time. But even she didn't have that bad foot in the mouth, or slippery tongue to just snap it out, no matter how many times she might have wanted to in the past. They'd know it wasn't her, right?

"You can have my coffee," Anya declared quietly, looking hurt and unsure of herself. But Dawn for all that she liked hot chocolate, knew that once again, things were totally out of her control. She just hoped it would be quick and that no one would get hurt.

"All of you did it," the demon rasped out and Dawn immediately understood that it had been trolling her mind to understand precisely what had happened in the immediate past, so that it could find the solution to complete and total entry into their world instead of the form it was in now. The words it used, the hatred and anger? It was fueled by hers. She felt something tug and tear at her middle. It didn't feel, as much as she was able to tell, like the demon was trying to leave. That thing had a horrible feel to it that sickened and smothered. This new sensation was tugging, demanding, powerful and Dawn felt almost like something was trying to rip her in two. Had Willow or Tara realized what was happening to her? A silent spell in the recesses of their minds maybe, to save her from this possession?

"You stupid children!" the demon went on. "Did you think the blood wouldn't reach you? I smell the death on you. Look at what you've done!"

Dawn inhaled heavily, not understanding why and the pressure in her chest and stomach increased. Almost trying to out pace one another. Air, yanking, not enough air, pain, so deep, flying, burning, disoriented.

She closed her eyes against what she feared was coming, wondering if she would survive it. And when it happened, it was like knowing there was a car wreck coming right at her. She couldn't not look. But when her eyes opened again, she was even more confused than ever. But like she had had no choice, it seemed that the demon no longer did either.

And when it was done, she slid to the floor in a faint, wondering what the hell she was going to tell Buffy.

That was if she would get the chance to tell Buffy.

CA~CA~CA~CA~CA

"Yeah, I'm still not sure about this Dean," Chuck Shirley whined, as the eldest Winchester brother strode determinedly to the motel room that the surprised and dismayed, newly revealed Prophet of the Lord had imparted to him earlier.

"Suck it up!" Dean snapped. "You'll be fine. Nothin's gonna hurt you."

"B-but that's Lilith in there!" Chuck shuddered, dogging Dean's heels. The impatient one of the brotherly duo arrived at the door and held out his arm before the smaller man could get too close.

"Just do your thing," Dean told him.

"My thing?" Chuck groaned. "My thing is no thing. I don't have a thing. I drink, I write, I prophesy. That's not a thing for this kind of thing."

"Apparently it is," Dean shrugged as philosophically as he was able, before lifting his foot, balancing himself for just a second and then leveraging forward to kick the door in. Seeming to gather courage from some unknown source, Chuck moved forward with him, into the motel room to see just what he had dreamed, coming true to life. Sort of.

Lilith, on the bed with Sam under her, a knife in her hands and oh yeah, the boy was definitely in trouble.

Chuck, unsure how to tap the power, if indeed it was a real power, raised his hand in the air. "I am the Prophet Chuck!"

Well, at least it got Lilith's attention. Off of Sam and onto him and Chuck was pretty sure he was going to pee himself.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," the woman infested by the nastiest demon topside groaned out, looking disgusted. She might have been a pretty girl if Chuck didn't know the truth behind the facade. He glanced around as noise erupted around them and the very walls, nay, like the very fabric of life began to ripple and shake around them.

"Oh this is no joke!" Dean grunted at the woman/ demon. He sounded way too self satisfied for Chuck's liking at the moment because all this in the motel room? It wasn't done yet. But he just went on. Chuck wished he had even an iota of Dean's chutzpah! "You see Chuck here has got an archangel on his shoulder."

The room seemed to shudder even worse, as if to prove Dean's words right. Warning, warning, danger Prophet Chuck!

"You've got about ten seconds, before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal," Dean warned with something akin to smug superiority at outwitting both Lilith's machinations and Sam's stupidity. "You sure you want to tangle with that?" he added, to rub a little vinegar to the wound.

The body inhabited by Lilith turned and glared hard at Sam for a moment, as if it were he that had set this all up. She turned back, with a determined set to her features and opened her mouth, only to snap it shut as everything heaved around them.

And suddenly, there was a girl, standing in front of Chuck, her back to them. They were all taken aback for a moment and then Dean, just as startled as the rest, had to go and open his mouth.

"We warned you Lilith!" he ground out. But Chuck could see why Dean pushed. Lilith's eyes were wide and there was this strange little rumbly in his tummy, like he had just purged himself after a migraine induced drinking session. Having written and puked until there was nothing left. He still felt queasy, but at the same time... relieved. Like it was going to be better now.

And then Lilith's mouth was gaping wide and black smoke erupted from her and the teen girl, well...

The fountain of fire that erupted on her scream did make Chuck pee. Just a little mind you. It wasn't every day that you saw fire coming from a person's mouth that wasn't a trick or illusion and then said fire become a burning green mass that chased a demon's spirit or whatever that black smoke was. Busting through the window above the bed until the green fire had caught up, engulfing it.

The scream from Lilith's essence, that was more otherworldly than they could have prepared themselves for. It had them ducking and covering. The girl however, seemed to have fainted. Chuck, like Sam and Dean, was covering his ears, wincing and gasping until the last of Lilith's scream had faded from the air and the room and earth settled once more.

Cautiously removing his arms from over his head, Chuck glanced around the room and then at the brothers. "I uh... I didn't write that," was all he could think to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chuckie's Angel

Author: Restive Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Buffy The Vampire Slayer or to Supernatural. They belong respectively to Whedon & Mutant Enemy and to Kripke & The CW. No infringement is intended. This fiction is for private enjoyment only.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover

Type: Humor

Pairing: Chuck/ Dawn as friends (with Sam, Dean and Cas thrown in for seasoning.)

Summary: The archangel on his shoulder turned out not to be so much an angel, as a temperamental teen.

Spoilers/ Time line: This is Season 6 for BtVS, Episode "After Life" and Season 4, Episode "The Monster At The End Of This Book".

Feedback: Always welcome!

Distribution: Ask first please.

A/N: I know "After Life" happened early in the airing dates, while "...Monster..." was later, but it will be explained.

Chuckie's Angel

Part Two

"So uh," Chuck nervously licked at his lips, staring back and forth between the two brothers. Dean was glaring hard at Sam, who was caught between chagrin and defiance. A common mix between the two of them. "What do we... what now?" Of course, for him, it was an inane question. He had been writing Sam and Dean, as if they were characters, but characters he thought he had created for many years now. He knew the innermost workings of their minds, why they reacted each and every time to even just the tiniest of happenings. If they ran true to form, they would be dumping the females that had been hijacked for this immortal battle, at an emergency room. And hoping like hell that no one would believe their crazy stories about being possessed.

But his characters had surprised him before.

Or not, he grinned, slightly maniacal. He certainly hadn't been expecting being thrust into the center of the action. But then he had been written into the story. It was just not by his own hand, but a more divine intervention. But it tracked with what he knew about Dean. That this man would put anything in the path of saving Sam, including himself. And the assurance of a sort that Dean received from the angel Castiel, would have been good enough that Chuck would be protected. Which he had been. Albeit in a very unexpected fashion. That green fire...

Which was interesting. He stared down at the teen aged girl. She was an enigma. Or was she a red herring for something larger that was going to happen. When he had thought, if he had ever thought, he couldn't recall at this late date, of what his guardian angel might be, he had never considered that it would be a blue eyed, gangly teen with a slight dusting of freckles on her nose. He smiled gently, sensing that in the future, she'd be a hell of a looker. But for right now, she was just an innocent girl that had been stolen, probably from her family. Chuck frowned, wondering if she would have any memory of what she had been used for. He felt bad that she might. But still a little scared that she might not.

At least, if she remembered being taken by an angel, or archangel, as Dean had said, the higher ups of the regular angel army of heaven, then she had an explanation. As crazy as that was and he knew crazy. Being taken, with no memory of what she had done or had done to her was a kind of crazy that he didn't want to see. Frowning, he tuned back in to the conversation the brothers were having. And it was just as he'd suspected.

"We... we can't do that," he interrupted and both men spared him a quick glance before they were turning back to gather up any incriminating evidence before they called an ambulance or delivered the girls themselves to the hospital. Dean was arguing heavily for making the call and getting the hell out of there to avoid the authorities. Sam however, was worried that the girls might wake up in the interim and not realize immediately that they needed medical attention.

"After all," Sam sighed. "Who knew how long Lilith has been riding around in this woman. She's a dental hygienist Dean," he added, as if that would make a difference to his brother. He turned and gestured to the girl on the floor. "And her. A freaking archangel took her, blew fire from her mouth to get rid of Lilith. Who knows what that did to her?"

"Well, you'd figure someone in a health profession would know to seek help and at least the kid won't be alone," Dean shrugged philosophically. Sam heaved a sigh and Chuck decided to step in.

"Remember Meg?" he asked quietly. When both brothers looked at him, both with masks of guilt on their faces that he recognized easily, though another might not. He nodded slowly. "She wasn't lying about being awake for long parts of her possession. I saw it. I saw some of the things Meg had that girl do. Not for part of her plan, not to chase you boys down or John. But just from the sheer pleasure that causing other people's pain and miseries brought her. And the girl? She was possessed by an archangel. That seems... pretty huge to me. I don't... feel right about just leaving her. I need to... thank her or something," he ended, feeling awkward and kinda lame when it came down to it.

He heard Dean's sigh and Sam's soft sound of support. Of course. If he got Sam on his side, Dean might argue, but eventually he would cave.

"So what do you want to do Chuck?" Sam asked gently. "Wait for her to wake up?"

Chuck nodded. "I mean," he added excitedly. "The girl possessed by Meg knew her plans. What if this one," he pointed towards the dental hygienist, "knows what Lilith is up to."

"I don't think Lilith would be that careless," Sam worried at his lower lip. "She knows we're gunning for her. She... she's been around a lot longer than we'd think."

"The first demon that ol' Lucy changed," Dean nodded. "I think Sam's right. But the kid? Even if she does remember, do we really need to be around, reminding her of this crazy shit?"

"You can go then," Chuck stated, surprising himself with the vehemence of his statement, but then realized that it had a rightness to it. Like when the writing flowed. Because it never seemed to flow smoothly for him. Only when he stayed true to the words and things he had seen. Not that he was the best writer out there. But... it was apparently all part of some great universal plan and Chuck was slowly starting to accept his role in this whole thing. Not that he liked it.

They all agreed in the end that it probably wasn't the best idea that they stick around there any longer. Of course, carrying two bodies, especially female bodies, out of a motel room would have been overly suspicious. So they decided to take the girl and leave the dental hygienist, calling for an ambulance. It was the best they could do in the moment.

Chuck, knowing the boys preferences about seating arrangements in the Impala, slid into the back after the girl that Dean had deposited on the driver's side. Sam would be up front, because of his long legs. Common sense really. But Dean would want to be able to keep an eye on the unknown person in his home. And that's what the car was.

The girl was slumped against the door and Chuck stared at her. "Shouldn't we... put her seat belt on?"

"I'll take it easy on corners," Dean gruffly assured him, patting his shoulder. "But you wanna put your hands on jail bait and risk her waking up while you're doing it? I'll just go stand over there."

Chuck chewed on his lower lip and then nodded, reaching to pull the door shut. He treated the car with respect, which he knew had earned him at least some brownie points with Dean. The car was his too, Chuck smiled ruefully. People didn't realize just how important this car was to the Winchester family. It was the embodiment of home to them. It was part of the family.

Luckily for them all, the girl stayed asleep on the trip back to Chuck's place. And when she shifted herself out of her awkward position, without waking up, something fell out of her pocket. Chuck snatched up what looked like a female mini wallet, all pink and flowery. Curious, he flipped it open. It was hard for him to meet people, aside from the liquor store employees. He knew them all too well.

"Huh," he grunted, causing both brothers to glance towards him. Dean of course, using the rear view mirror, but Sam turned in his seat. Chuck read over the information he had found and then held up the wallet for the boys to see. "Her school identification from last year. Lists her as Dawn Summers. Sunnydale California."

It wasn't much, they knew, all of them. Because in the interim, the girl and her family could have moved. Most likely had moved, but what if she hadn't. What if Chuck's archangel had to have a specific host? But it was a starting point. At the very least, they could stop calling her the girl. Or, in Dean's case, heavenly jail bait inferno girl.

"Sunnydale?" Sam asked with a grimace, reaching for the wallet and Chuck nodded as he handed it over. "There's something..." he paused for a moment and then included the others in his puzzled look. "Name of the town, I can't remember what."

"Well, get cracking," Dean snorted, returning his full attention to driving. Sam's fingers were deftly rifling through the wallet. There was no money, a few pictures and of course the school card. But then he pulled a slip clear from behind one of the pictures of Dawn with another older girl. Probably a sister or maybe a cousin.

"Here," he noted, reading from the card. "If found please return to Dawn Summers, 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale. Nothing else."

"Well, we'll just get Dawn back to Chuck's, he can get her number, call her family," Dean decided. "They probably just moved to the area."

"Not necessarily Dean," Sam sighed. "We have no clue how she got there. If the archangel guarding Chuck needed to yank her from somewhere... I mean, how many actual people do we know that can handle breathing fire like... that?"

Dean shrugged. It was probably way above his pay grade. Of course, if the kid were playing for the other team? Then he'd be busting ass all over it.

They arrived at Chuck's and Dean pulled in smoothly at the curb. Getting Dawn out of the car was just as easy, the girl still limp in unconscious land. Chuck hurried to open the door for Dean, carrying the load, realizing that he had forgotten to lock his door. He directed Dean to put Dawn on the sofa and went to find the latest phone book that had been delivered to his home. He kept it at hand sometimes for inspiration on names. Not that it worked. The names had to be what was in his head and not under his fingertips. It was a long shot, but he didn't really want to call information to look for the unknown family. Didn't want to have to explain how he'd come by the girl. He was hoping she'd wake and do it herself. After he'd properly thanked her of course.

Sam however, much to Dean's apparent annoyance, had seated himself at Chuck's computer. He was moving the mouse, frowning at what he was seeing and then Chuck realized with a slight hint of embarrassment, that it was the scene between he and Lilith that he'd printed off. Like it was evidence. With an exasperated sigh, he fiddled with the mouse again, pulling up a search engine and then employing the keyboard.

His muttered imprecations after a few minutes had both Chuck and Dean moving to read over his shoulder. "This is not good guys."

"What is it Sammy?" Dean wondered. Turning in his seat to look at his older brother, Sam tapped the screen.

"I remember why Sunnydale was odd," he replied flatly. "It doesn't exist. At least, not anymore."

"What d'ya mean?" Dean demanded as Chuck felt a chill run through him as he glanced back at Dawn.

"I mean that over a hundred years ago," Sam explained acerbically, "there was a frontier town named Sunnydale. It was built over a series of caverns. At least that's what the reports say. In truth it was built over an extremely powerful devil's gate. When a black mage tried to perform a ritual, something went wrong. The warlock was devoured, as was the entire town. The place draws bad energy, but there is no town there."

"Well crap," Dean sighed, his own calculating eyes turning to the girl. "So what? Her little school card some sort of hoax or prank? What are we looking at here Sam?"

"I have no idea Dean," Sam snapped back, though he did turn to looking for Dawn in other public records. Maybe the identification had been a memento of a field trip to the ghost town. A very long shot and he couldn't imagine something like that coming from the mind of a teenager.

"Um, I think our best bet is to wait for her to wake up guys," Chuck muttered, his eyes on Dawn. She was beginning to stir, albeit very quietly at the moment.

"Yeah," Dean grunted. "Cause I was just so looking forward to even more crazy crap today." He turned to Chuck. "You got any more beer in the house. I have a feeling we're gonna need it."

Chuck nodded absently. But when Dean moved to start skirting the coffee table, the girl, Dawn, finally awoke. And of course, it made sense that, seeing a large, unknown man coming at her, she screamed.

And kept screaming.


End file.
